Tokyo Ho!
by swarlock
Summary: Inspired by a short called A TALE OF TWO ROBOTS from ROBOT CARNIVAL. A relaxing day at an anime convention gets crazy. Grace, Leo, Karen, Jack, Will and Vince get into a giant mecha robot and promptly cause chaos and mass destruction in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**WILL AND GRACE: TOKYO HO! PART ONE**

**By Steven Acevedo**

**Year 2026**

**Inspired by a short called A TALE OF TWO ROBOTS from ROBOT CARNIVAL. A relaxing day at an anime convention gets crazy. Grace, Leo, Karen, Jack, Will and Vince get into a giant mecha robot and promptly cause chaos and mass destruction in Japan while chasing bank robbers in a mecha machine of their own. Joe and Larry are on the sidelines taking bets,**

**The anime convention in Japan was packed to the gills with many fans from all four corners of the world. And Ben and Laila were there with their parents and friends getting exposed to everything from Speed Racer to Galaxy Express 999. The young adults liked a lot of the new hip upcoming anime such as Magic Transformers Generations while Jack went cartwheels over The Shojo Hit Saiya B In Rainbow **

**City. Will, Vince, Joe and Larry tended to like a lot of the earlier things from their youth more. **

**Although Grace and Karen didn't think much about what the guys were watching they found lots of other things to like about the convention such as the many designs that Grace could redefine for interior decorations at Adler Designs. Karen was of course being...Well, Karen.**

**"Hey, Gang! There's going to be a show about the new future mecha machines that will be used in Tokyo based on The Gundam designs by the Police force here," Vince said excitedly.**

**"Only _you _could be interested in that, Vince," Jack said while making a mocking gesture in front of the others. Will, Joe and Larry snickered at what he was doing.**

"**If I wasn't off duty, guys. I'd..." he cut off his sentence and his attention turned back to the event at hand. "The show's about to start, Come on!" Vince said.**

**Everyone got in their seats to watch the demonstration going on. They were impressed by the huge machine in front of them especially Ben and Vince. The robot consisted of six individual parts all in different colors. The head was your typical Gundam design.**

**"I wouldn't have minded that as a kid," Ben said to his dad Vince. His other father Will just gave a scoffing glare. He could imagine the catastrophes that could happen if that hulking monster was in front of the Downtown apartment in the city,**

"**We shall now demonstrate the robot's capabilities in Police work," a ****Police officer said to the audience as he stepped up the podium. "For this first demonstration we shall go outside as there is no room in here to do what must be done."**

**The robot split into its six car components by remote control and everyone went out to the main entrance. **

**At that moment two robbers were being pursued by two security guards and ran pass the audience. "Stop them!" one of the guards shouted. "They stole the money we were giving away to The Dojo Orphans House."**

"**This looks like a job for Ultraman!" Vince shouted. "But since he's NOT here I guess it's up to me and Will here."**

"**Say What?" Will said in disbelief.**

"**Come on! This will be fun!" Vince said with enthusiasm.**

"**Oh no. We're not gonna play superheros to a bunch of sweaty fan ****boys," he said in protest. "And Ben agrees with me, right Ben? Ben. BEN!!!"**

"**Laila and I have the cars on the right. Jack and Karen, you take the ones in the back. Leo takes the one in the middle and Grace and our two dads will take the ones on in the front and left."**

"**Now wait a minute!"**

"**Detective Vince D' Angelo active for duty and ready to fight in the battle against evil, Commissioner."**

**The Police Chief just looked at him and shook his head in sorrow.**

"**Here we go again!" he sighed. **

"**Again?" Will asked.**

**Before he could answer the two crooks stole a robot of their own and were fleeing the crime scene.**

"**No time to waste, guys. Strike that superhero pose and let's get to it," Vince shouted.**

"**Right!" the others also shouted except for Will who just groaned and went along with the rest of them.**

**Joe and Larry watched them gp into the automobiles and quickly transformed into a fighting robot with an armored shield.**

"**Twenty bucks they destroy Tokyo within the next twenty minutes," Joey said to Larry and Hannah.**

"**You're on!" They said in unison.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**WILL AND GRACE: TOKYO HO PART TWO**

**By Steven Acevedo**

**We now continue with our story already in progress.**

"**There they go in their giant robot too," Grace said through the communicator in her helmet. **

"**I feel absolutely ridiculous wearing this jumpsuit," Will complained. **"**If Bruce Lee was here, I'd be the laughing stock of the world."**

"**Quit your bitching. We've got work to do," Vince said through his helmet communicator.**

"**Cosmic Flight Power!" he shouted into the control panel.**

"**Take off!!!"**

**But instead of the rocket boosters going off one of the legs lifted up and preceeded to smash into a building that was part of the business district.**

"**Great going, Vince. You just smashed a hole into our hotel room. There go the copies of all the magazines I had with Cher on the cover," Jack frowned.**

"**Screams of Godzilla are coming from the lobby too," Leo said as he saw several tourists scramble from the building which was about to crumble.**

"**Silly me. I hit the reverse button instead of the thrusters," he said.**

**Then with a swift jerk. They climbed up to the sky with gusto. The launch pulled everyone back in their seats like a rocket shooting off into space.**

**Grace's teeth were chattering as they shot into the sky.**

"**TOO...MUCH...G - FORCE!!!" Ben said **

**Stopping to a complete halt in mid-air everyone was throwh out of their seats. Getting up Vince patched Leo, Will, Jack, Grace, Ben and Laila into his viewscreen and showed them the crooks escaping out of the city.**

"**There they go," he shouted. **

**He separated the robot of its component parts and they all went in different directions looking for the crooks. ****But then for no reason it re-emsembled itself and became a metallic puma.**

"**Think they'll get the hang of that thing, Larry?"**

"**If they survive to pay for the wreckage they're doing to the street below them, Joe."**

"**You think we should notify the Authorities, Daddies?" Hannah asked her two fathers.**

"**It's common practice for super heros to fight their own battles, Honey," Joe said. "More popcorn?"**

"**Don't mind if I do," Hannah said grabbing a handful.**

**To be continued...**


End file.
